It is already known that certain substituted thienylsulphonylureas have herbicidal properties (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,939, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,943). However, the herbicidal activity of these known compounds is not satisfactory in all aspects.